


Where's the Crofters??

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [41]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crofters, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has a Different Name, Gen, Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: “Did you get it?” Virgil asks Lyle, grinning mischievously.Lyle smirks in return and merely points at a table to Virgil’s left. “Don’t see for yourself.”Virgil turns his head and snickers when he sees the pile of Crofters jars sitting on the table. “Sweet. So, you remember the plan, right?”“We don’t keep the jars for only one day and we’re not going to return them tomorrow morning before anyone is awake,” Lyle repeats and Virgil nods.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Where's the Crofters??

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on October 29th, 2018.
> 
> Warnings: Sympathetic Deceit, food mention  
> Prompt #30: The Crofters is g o n e

“Did you get it?” Virgil asks Lyle, grinning mischievously.

Lyle smirks in return and merely points at a table to Virgil’s left. “Don’t see for yourself.”

Virgil turns his head and snickers when he sees the pile of Crofters jars sitting on the table. “Sweet. So, you remember the plan, right?”

“We don’t keep the jars for only one day and we’re not going to return them tomorrow morning before anyone is awake,” Lyle repeats and Virgil nods.

“This’ll teach Logan for teasing me about my sweet tooth.” Virgil says, “Besides, Logan can survive without his Crofters for one day. He’s made me do the same with my own sweets.” Virgil scowls at the memories of those days until Patton eventually convinced Logan to stop meddling since Virgil wasn’t eating enough to be unhealthy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It turns out that Logan cannot handle one day without his Crofters.

Like clockwork every morning, Logan wakes up, gets ready for the day, and goes downstairs to have coffee and Crofters on toast. Since that didn’t happen this morning, he’s been in a grumpy mood all day.

“Seriously, what happened to all the Crofters?” Logan complains as he’s washing dishes with Patton after breakfast.

“I bet if you asked, Roman would summon some more for you,” Patton says with a smile, glancing over at Logan, who is shaking his head.

“I know, but we still had several full jars. They shouldn’t just be gone!” Logan pouts and Patton sighs, already having an idea of who did it from the amused look in Virgil’s eyes earlier that morning.

He’s going to have to talk with that boy about getting revenge like this. But at least it doesn’t seem to be bothering Logan all that much aside from the curiosity of what happened to the Crofters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan swears he’s going crazy. When he last had a snack a few hours before going to bed, all the Crofters was still in its place in the fridge and cupboards. But now… there’s no sign that they had even been there in the first place.

None of the other sides are that into Crofters, except for Roman, but he’s never broken their agreement of which jars were whose. So, the culprit can’t be Roman, besides, there’s no way he would have done something in the middle of the night and miss out on his beauty sleep.

That leaves Patton, Virgil, and Lyle. Patton wouldn’t do something like this, and he was just as confused as Logan was when Logan commented on the disappearance this morning.

So, either Virgil or Lyle.

Logan wracks his brain as to why either one of them would take his Crofters, especially considering neither of them is that into it.

Determined to solve this mystery, Logan pulls out a notebook and starts writing down possible reasons why either would do it and whether those motives are strong enough to cause them to actually take the jam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Should we tell him?” Virgil asks quietly when he sees how badly Logan’s getting worked up about this. He hadn’t meant to cause the other to worry, just to show him how it feels to go a day not having a favorite treat.

Lyle shrugs, peering at the logical side with a concerned frown. “It isn’t up to you. It wasn’t your idea after all.”

“Yeah…” Virgil trails off as he thinks about whether it’s a good idea to confess or not. If he’s honest and explains his reasoning, then Logan should understand and shouldn’t get upset at him. “Yeah. Let’s tell him.”

“I won’t start putting the jars away,” Lyle says, waving Virgil over to talk with Logan. Virgil nods and gives a thumbs up, feeling nervous about confessing that he was the one behind this the whole time.

“Hey.” Virgil says as he sits on the couch beside Logan, “Missing the Crofters that much?” He asks as he watches Logan scribble in his notebook, looking far too stressed for just some missing jelly.

Logan glances up at him before looking back at his notebook. “Hello, Virgil. No, not really. Sure, it was a disappointment not getting to have any, but what concerns me more is how it all just disappeared without a trace.” Logan says, his eyebrows drawing inward as his voice grows more confused.

“Yeah…about that…” Virgil trails off, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. Logan looks up with a suspicious look that has Virgil gulping silently and fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie. “It might have been my idea to hide your Crofters for one day,” Virgil confesses, looking down at his hands, too afraid to see any flashes of any negative emotion on Logan’s face.

Logan merely sighs and looks down at his notebook, “I had a feeling it was.” He says softly. “I just couldn’t fathom what reason you’d have for taking the jam,” Logan says and Virgil huffs out a shaky breath.

“Well, you’ve done a similar thing to me several times and jelly in large quantities can be just as bad as sweets, so…” Virgil trails off as he glances cautiously at Logan, watching the light of comprehension spark in Logan’s eyes.

“You wanted to show how it felt to go without your sweets, huh?” Logan asks, tilting his head slightly at Virgil.

“Yeah… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause all this stress. I just thought that if you knew how it felt, you’d stop giving me those looks any time I’m eating something sweet.” Virgil says, meeting Logan’s eyes.

“I’m just worried, Virgil. The sugar content in those are quite high and there’s not much else to them.” Logan says and Virgil huffs, half crossing his arms.

“You think I don’t know that?! I pay attention to the serving sizes religiously and never eat more than a certain amount a day. I just enjoy them in small doses. Kinda like how you do with your Crofters.” Virgil says and Logan nods as it clicks in that Virgil would be too afraid of over-eating even if they are his favorites.

“Touche. Sorry, Virgil. I trust we’ve come to an understanding? We can both enjoy what we like in healthy amounts.” Logan says and Virgil nods.

“Lyle’s probably put them all away by now, so go have your Crofters, nerd. I know you missed it this morning, even if you won’t say it.” Virgil grins at Logan who nods, returning with a plate of Crofters on toast and a hot chocolate prepared just the way Virgil likes.


End file.
